Silent Hunter
by Rebekka Leigh
Summary: A young woman finds herself twisted in a world of Dragons, Friends, Family, and Betrayal. Will she survive who she has become? Can she change how she is seen? What ties her to the Empire and Galbatorix? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 0

A large herd of deer stood silently eating, in the middle of a large clearing, oblivious of the deadly huntress stocking them from the trees. She silently knocked an arrow on her long dark brown bow and released it into the herd, perfect aim. The herd bounded off, with one less. The huntress walked into the clearing, the moonlight lighting her hair in a deadly glow. She knelt down my the dying animal and slit it's throat, before preceding to skin and cut the meat. She suddenly stopped moving, and moved her left hand to the hilt of the long blade attached to her hip. The air filled with the sharp sent of electricity as lightening cracked above her head.

"It always rains when I do this." She mumbled to herself, wiping the warm blood off her hands and pushed herself up. Her dark eyes scanned the tree line before she tossed the many pieces of meat into a brown leather bag and slung it across her shoulders. She cleaned off her blades in the grass and sheathed them. Just as she began to walk, the sky opened up and let a steady down pour of warm water fall around her. A gentle smile broken across her face as she started walking.

_If it doesn't lighten up, the path home is going to be flooded and Mamá is going to be left without food._ She thought, letting her clouded mind slip to her caretaker Mamá was an elderly woman with no children of her own, and was forced with the job of raising the violent and troublesome outsider, _I hope Papá is home. Then there will be a fire at least._ Lightening cracked again, this one, sending shivers down her back. A bright blinding light erupted over the tree tops, causing her to stop. The same herd of deer came bounding at her, while she stared into the sky. She jumped out of the way and watched them run away. She continued her way, following the careful game trail back to her village. It was nearly dawn when she broke through the tree line to the back door of the small hut that served as her house.

"Mamá! Papá! I'm back! I have food!" She yelled, placing the bag next to the small fire that warmed the house, "Mamá! Papá!" She walked into the main room and found it a mess. She looked around and saw blood splattered across 2 of the 4 walls. She walked to the small bedroom and saw it torn apart and ripped to shreds. A deep panic and sense of lost filled her senses, confusing her even further. She ran to what used to be a bed and tipped it over, then started digging until she found what she was looking for, a large smooth dark purple stone and quickly hid it in her quiver. She stood up and ran to the kitchen, grabbing the bag of meat before running into the town. The 4 elders stood in the middle, staring at a large pyre saying prayers. She walked into the surrounding crowd and tapped one on their shoulder, "What happened here?" The man jumped and cried out, causing the elders and rest of the crowd to turn and look at her.

"You are charged with betraying the Empire to the Elves and Varden, and harboring exiles of the village, and not following orders. You will die." The eldest one said.

"Treason, Maya. Do you understand us. You hid exiles, people who are not aloud in the village, and did not tell us of your guardian's job of supplying the Varden."

"Do not talk down to me." She snapped, "I know what Treason means, and I know what you are saying. If you want me dead, you will have to find me." She turned and ran from the village, grabbing a friend's black mare on the way. She swung herself up and urged the animal forward. Angry shout and curses followed her as she raced to the woods. The horse did as she asked, disappearing into the shadowy forbidden Spine.


	2. Chapter 1

Eragon stood on the outer edge of his uncle's property, making a new set of arrows and humming to himself. His knife fell from his hand when he saw a black horse walk out of the trees, its rider bent low and extremely thin. The rider lifted her head and whispered something to the horse and slid off.

"Take me to the person in charge of this village." She demanded her voice loud and strong.

"Who are you?"

"A traveler looking for a place to call home. If you are not going to show me where I can find the person in charge, the at least you can tell me where my companion may rest and eat." He walked forward and took the horse from her, "Point me in the direction of town and I will walk."

"You are in no condition to walk anywhere." She laughed and nodded.

"You have a point. I shall wait here while you tend to Ava. Can you, when you come back, bring some water for me?" He nodded and left with Ava.

_This is not how I intended things to go._ She thought, placing her weight on her left leg.

Eragon's POV

I lead the girl's horse back to the farm. Roan and Uncle stood outside talking as I walked up to them.

"Where did the horse come from Eragon?" Uncle asked.

"A girl rode up to me and demanded that I take her to Horst, but then asked if I would take care of Ava." I said.

"Where is this girl?"

"One the far eastern side of the farm."

"Roan, take the horse, Eragon. Go get the girl and bring her here. How stupid can you be leaving her alone." I dropped my eyes and felt ashamed. I turned and walked back to where the girl was, only to find that she was not there.

"Hey! Where are you?" I yelled. A gentle hand tapped my shoulder, causing me to jump. The girl's laughter echoed from behind me.

"I did not mean to scare you. I was admiring the work you did on the arrows, and made a few of my own design for you."

"I wasn't gone that long."

"It doesn't take a archer long to make her own arrows."

"My Uncle as asked me to bring you to our farm."

"Lead the way, sir."

"It's Eragon."

"Maya." Her voice rang like bells in my ears, musical and soft. I nodded and lead to back to the farm.

3rd Person

Maya stood next to Eragon as he introduced her to his family. She smiled and greeted them.

"thank you for tending to Ava. Without her, I would still be lost in the Spine." She said.

"Spine?"

"My home village is between the Spine and where legends say the Elves live." Her dark brown eyes flickered from face to face, then settled on the older man.

"You wished to see Horst, why?"

"I need a place to stay, and a job. I will work for food and board." Her tone was distant and sharp. He nodded.

"You may rest here tonight, then help the boys with their chores in the morning. Once they are done, Eragon and Roan will escort you to Horst."

"Thank you, sir." He nodded and left.

"Maya…" Roan said, "You seem….extremely fit…what did you do in the other village?"

"I was the Hunter for them. I would track game for months and bring home hundreds of pound of meat. I earned money and was able to support my caretakers and myself."

"You must have been really good."

"I was a descent hunter. There were many times I came home with nothing, and was beaten by the Elders. Eventually, I found most of the trails in the Spine and hunted along them."

"Where did you find this bow?" Eragon asked, looking that the dark bow.

"A trader brought it in and I traded it for 50 hides. It hasn't failed me yet." He tried to pluck it and failed, "You need abnormal strength to do that. The trader was surprised when I could." She took the weapon and pulled the string back.

"Enough talk. Get to sleep!" Garrow yelled. Eragon handed her a blanket and told her where she was sleeping.

"I'm really sorry that we don't have anymore room in here. But Garrow said to sleep in the hay loft." She nodded.

"I've slept in worse places. I shall see you both in the morning." She turned and walked out of the house. Once she was out of sight, she opened the brown leather bag and opened it. The purple stone sat safely there, nestled between 4 rabbit furs.

_Good. You're still with me. I wonder why Mamá and Papá told me to take it if anything happened to them…I guess I will find out soon._ She thought running her hand across the top. She smiled and walked to the barn. Ava stood next to the ladder to the hay loft.

"Hey my friend. I bet you are extremely pleased to have a warm place to sleep tonight." The horse nuzzled her cheek, "Good night." She kissed her nose and climbed the ladder. She sat down in a corner and draped the blanket around her shoulders. Her eyes fell shut as her body melted away.


	3. Chapter 2

Maya awoke to the sound of the barn doors behind open. When she opened her eyes she saw Eragon standing on the ladder.

"Good morning. Time for chores." He said.

"I'll be right down." She said, standing up and stretching. She patted the bag on her hip and smiled.

_Still there._ She thought, jumping off the edge of the rafters. She landed next to Eragon with cat like grace and walked to Ava.

"Good morning my dear, how are you?" She ran her hand down the black mare's neck. The horse shook her head and stomped her foot, "We'll leave soon, I promise." She followed Eragon out to the field where Roran stood.

"Ready from some real work?" He asked.

"This is not work. You try being off for months, and the only thing you can eat is what you find." She looked around, "What are we doing?"

"Nothing here. You and Eragon get to chop firewood and go find some dry logs for the pile. I'm going into town to tell Horst about you." She nodded and looked at Eragon.

"Follow me." He brought her around the small house to a pile of wood. He picked up the axe and motioned for her to get a piece of wood.

"I'm stronger, I'll chop the wood." She took the axe while he placed a log on the ground in front of her. She swung the axe down and cut the piece of wood into 2 parts. Eragon looked at her, his jaw hanging loosely open, "stop gaping into space and let us finish."

It took the pair 3 hours to chop the wood and another 4 to find new logs. Once they were done, Roran had come back with an big burly man with thick black hair and stained hands.

"Hello Eragon. Roran tells me you have a visitor." He said, his voice loud.

"Aye sir." The boy said, pointing to Maya who stood still and silent.

"Your name, lady?"

"Maya, sir. I come from a village between here and the forest where the elves are said to live. It is about a 4 month walk, 1 month of hard riding."

"I hear you are looking for a job and a place to stay."

"Yes sir. I will work for the food and shelter you provide me with." Her dark eyes roamed the older man's face while he thought.

"What kind of work can you do?"

"Anything. I am as strong as any man here, maybe stronger. I can cook, clean, and other women like jobs, but I prefer harder jobs, like hunting or working as a blacksmith."

"I'm not looking for any help at the mill. You can stay with my wife and I while I ask around and see if any farmers need an extra hand." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you sir." She brushed her bangs out of her face with the back of her hand and looked at her long fingers, "Do you wish me to accompany you back to the village?"

"Yes. Get your things and your horse. I will wait here." She nodded and walked into the barn where she picked up her bow, sword, knives and saddle. She placed the saddle of Ava and lead her out. Horst stood in front of Garrow arguing over something, before the large man turned and looked at Maya, "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Follow me." The man started walking back to the village. Maya walked behind him.

_Something happened between him and Garrow. I wish I knew what it was._ She thought looking at his back. He lead her to his house and took Ava to the stables. He then meet her at the door.

"If you need anything, my wife will help you. I need to return to work." He shook her hand and walked off. The door opened to show a small, thin woman.

"You must be the guest my husband was talking about. Welcome." She said, "My name is Elain, what is yours?"

"Maya." The older woman led her into the house.

"Are you hungry? I just made a pie."

"I am fine, thank you. If you won't mind showing me to the quietest part of the house where I may rest." She nodded and started to walk up the stairs. Maya followed, taking two stairs at a time. Elain lead her to a room and pushed the door open.

"If you need anything, I'm down stairs." She left. Maya walked to a corner and dropped her weapons, then walked to the bed. She sat down on it and let her body relax while her mind flowed over the events of the last month.

_I lost my only family, banished from the only place I called home, traveled dangerous game trails, killed 3 deer, almost died 5 times, almost lost Ava 2, made nice with the farm boys, have a new place to live, and a new job. Such a drastic change._ She snorted, before opening her eyes. She opened the leather bag that held her purple stone. She took it out and placed it on her lap. Her brown eyes followed the pale purple lines that crossed the darker purple. She smiled and ran her fingers over the glass like surface.

"Maya. Do you…Wow, what's that?" Eragon asked, walking into the room. He stared at the purple stone, "I have a blue one just like that. Where did you find it?"

"That is none of your business, sir. What were you going to ask before you noticed the stone?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

"Where are you going?"

"Down to the tavern."

"Sure." She stood up and walked to the corner where her weapons sat. She picked up 2 daggers and her bow. She strapped them to her waist and the bow to her back.

"You aren't going to need them."

"I am not comfortable in towns like this. You will understand in time." She grabbed the stone and put it back in the leather case at her hip. He watched as she quickly wrapped her sword in a blanket and slid it under her bed, noticing the light movements of her hands as she did the work, "Will you please stop staring at me?" She turned and looked at him. He nodded and walked out the door. She quickly pulled off the white tunic and adjusted the leather vest so it sat tighter. She walked out of the room and down the stairs to were Eragon stood chatting with 2 guys. She stood behind Eragon and watched as the guys eyes traveled to her.

"You must be our new guest. I'm Baldor, and this is my brother, Albriech." One said, interrupting Eragon.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Maya." Her brown eyes flickered dangerously as they glanced at each other then Eragon.

"How did you manage to get a beautiful woman such as her to talk to you?" They pushed Eragon's shoulder as his blushed. She rolled her eyes and walked to the front door, opening it and stepping out into the cold. Eragon followed her and lead her to the tavern. They entered, as Eragon's name was being called by Roran. He walked up to them and stopped when he saw Maya.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked.

"No. This is not cold. I'm actually comfortable." She walked to a table in a corner and sat down. The boys followed her and sat down opposite her.

"You seem tense." Roran looked at her, noticing her hand wrapped around the hilt of one of the daggers.

"I don't do well in front of others. That man, the one sitting closest to the fire, what is his name?" Her dark eyes scanned the man's face, noting every detail in his eyes.

"That's Brom, the storyteller of the village." Eragon said, "You wouldn't like him."

"I doubt that. Will you ask him to join us?" She looked at Eragon who nodded and walked over to him. He said a few words to Brom, who nodded and stood up. They walked back to the table.

"Good evening, Roran." Brom's eyes locked with Maya as she simply stared into his dark eyes, "Good evening, Maya."

"It has been a while, sir." She said softly. When Roran and Eragon stared at her she added, "I meet you once, long ago. I was off trading in a city and you were there. If I remember correctly, you were the one who gave me my bow."

"Aye. It has been a long time. You have grown. Why are you here?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"They chased me out of the village, after they killed Mamá and Papá." His eyes darkened and became still, "Before you ask, I have not seen the object you are worried about. It is safely hidden in the forest where only they knew where to find it."

"Come. We have much to talk about. Excuse me boys." Brom stood up and helped Maya stand as well. They walked to the far corner of the tavern, "You are lying, woman. You have it with you."

"I wasn't going to say it aloud. You know how many people are looking for me?"

"Where is it?"

"It never leave my side, old man. You need to breath and stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

"Where are you staying?"

"With the blacksmith and his family."

"I will go speak with him and have you move in with me." She let out a bark like laugh and shook her head, "What's so funny?"

"You are just like Papá. Wanted to control my life. I have news for you. I am stronger than you and have more will to do what I wish."

"stubborn as always. I will tell Horst that you have family here, and I will take care of you."

"I'm not stay that long. I need money. After that, I'm off to the desert to live. I will be free of my old life and be able to do what ever I wish."

"Are you going to take it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It will be safer with me." She looked at him and then to the door, "Unless you can get it to hatch by the time I leave." His eyes flickered with anger and something she couldn't trace.

"Keep it with you. You will be able to leave in 4 days. I will have money for you then."

"What am I do to for 4 days?"

"What you do best." He grinned and walked away, leaving Maya slightly stunned, but with a smirk on her face.


	4. Chapter 3

Maya stood in a field, her hair whipping in the wind, and her dark eyes half closed, her hands resting on her swords which rested on her left hip. She let her eyes drop closed then snapped them open, drawing her blades in a shift, graceful movement. In a flash she had the blades next to her body, tips pointing to the gray sky, silver gleaming in delight. She tightened her hands around the blades and nodded her head. Brom started talking as she moved to his words, swords dancing across the space between the two. A crowd of people formed around the two, their eyes watching the graceful movements. She stopped moving and looked at the storyteller. He nodded as she began to move, her body swaying gently to the rhythm on his voice. Applause and cheers echoed as the story came to an end and Maya stopped moving. She spun her swords around and sheathed them. She bowed and walked off, passing Brom with a blank expression on her face. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Tonight. Get your horse ready." He said. She nodded and pushed her way through the crowd. She quickly walked to the house she was staying at and walked in the front door, up the stairs and to her room. She grabbed the small bag that held her clothes and few important things. She swung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the house to the stables. Ava stood in a corner, her saddle on and ready to leave.

"Good girl. It's going to be a long ride. I have a route mapped out; I just hope you follow it." She swung herself up and spurred the animal forward. She steered the beast to the end of town where Brom stood, patiently shifting from one foot to the other. She pulled Ava to a stop next to him.

"If it hatches for someone, memorize this list and tech them. If it hatches for you, get back here as quick as you can." He said, thrusting 4 scrolls, a jeweled dagger, and 3 rolls of leather into her arms.

"I will." She looked at him, "Do not fear for me."

"Go quickly, Maya. Be safe."

"Explain to Eragon that I can not stay in one place for long, please."

"Why?"

"He will worry about me." The old man nodded, "You don't need to worry either. We will meet again." She kissed his forehead and spurred Ava forward. The pair rode until the village was unseen. Maya stopped in the middle of a wide plain, turned in the saddle and put the items given to her into the saddle bags.

_It is too late to continue tonight. I'm going to have to find shelter._ She thought, scanning the land. Sensing her tenseness, Ava started walking. The horse brought them to a sheltered patch of grass.

"Thank you Ava." She slid down and pulled the saddle bags off, followed by the saddle. Ava walked to the edge of the camp and started eating. Maya laid out a blanket and sat down, her eyes following the horse her thoughts traveling to the stone in her bag. She pulled it out and let out a desperate cry seeing the long crack down its side. More cracks followed until a little purple head poked out of the egg.

_Damn. I'm not going back. I'll make for the Varden myself. I know the way._ She thought watching as the little dragon fell off weak back of the egg and land on its back. She laughed and watched it walk around before Ava stomped her foot, sending the little thing into Maya's lap. Once again she laughed and reached her hand out. Once her hand touched it, the muscles locked up in her arm as a deep burning filled her body. After the pain subsided and she could move, she pet the dragon again and started at it. It tilted its head and blew out a puff of smoke.

"You're cute. It's time to rest. We have a long trip ahead of us, little one." She lay down and motioned for the purple dragon to do the same. It walked over to her and laid down, its small head tucked into Maya's neck.

Early the next morning, Maya was awoken by the dragon squeaking.

"What are you doing?" She growled, sitting up. To her surprise, the Dragon sat next to a rabbit, tearing it to pieces, "Good. You can hunt." She walked to the saddle bags and pulled out a stick of dried meat. She ate it and saddled Ava, "Come on, little one. We are leaving." The dragon jumped into her arms and cuddled close to her. She stepped into the saddle and tapped Ava on. The horse led the way, across the plain, following a river.

_I need to give this thing a name._ Maya thought. The dark purple scales shone brightly, reflecting light in multiple shades of purple. The horse came to a sudden stop, causing the dragon to squeak and twitch.

"What is it, Ava?" The horse shuddered and ran into the thick shrubs, "Damn it, Ava. What is-" She looked ahead of them and saw a band of monstrous creatures marching across the plain.

_Where are we? I didn't think Ava was moving that fast…Are we near Deirt all ready? Wow. I guess we are._ She slid off the horse's back and placed the dragon on the saddle.

"Stay here. Do not move until I call you, both of you, understand me?" It cocked its head and blinked its purple eyes. Maya closed her eyes and forced her thoughts on the dragon.

_Yes._ Its voice said, vibrating deep in her mind. She nodded and grabbed her weapons. She walked across the plain and unto the small village.


	5. Chapter 4

It was about 8 months before Maya heard from Carvehall. Her bright eyes caught the attention of one of the men in the tavern one night on her shift. He called her over.

"I was talking with one of the men from the village, he said he met a girl with violent eyes, yet was calm and peaceful and I would know her if I ever saw her. What's your name, beautiful?" He asked.

"My name is none of your concern, sir. I am merely a bar maid, with a sick mother to take care of."

"Well, the boy said that if I would to see her, tell her Eragon is fine and misses you. He wants you to return to the village."

"You have me confused with another lady, sir. Now, if you don't mind, I have a job I must attend to. Good night, gentleman." She turned and left him alone.

_Who is this Eragon?_ The dragon asked.

_The boy who…found me and Ava. He actually was the first person of the village to talk to me._ She replied, _How is everything?_

_It's good. I've been flying around the village as you asked me to one a week, I've seen signs of a large winged beast like myself._

_Come to think about it, Eragon said he had a stone like your egg. I wonder if it was a dragon egg?_

_Could be._

_I don't want to flying over the village anymore, just to be safe._

_I understand._

_I have work I must do, I will come visit later tonight an spend my 3 days off with you._

_Love you little one._

_Love you too._ She smiled and turned to the tavern owner.

"Sir, that man in the purple dress, he is talking of strange things and I fear has had a little too much to drink. Could you have Rave escort him out?"

"Is he giving you a hard time, Maya?" He asked. She nodded. The man turned and called his son to his side, "The man in purple is giving Miss. Maya a hard time. Throw him out." He nodded and walked to the man. With one hand he picked him up and walked to the door. He threw him out and walked back to his father.

"Thank you Rave." She smiled sweetly and returned to her work. After about 4 more hours the Tavern Master shooed Maya out and wished her a good time on her trip. She ran to the stables and saddled a waiting Ava. She sat down on the saddle and rode out of the city before they closed down.

_Where are you!_ She yelled. An image flashed through her mind. She rode to the spot and tethered Ava to a tree. With a rush of wind, the dragon landed in front of her.

_You're visits are becoming shorter and shorter, Maya._ He said.

_I'm sorry. The tavern has been extremely busy the last few days and he needed extra help._ She ran her hand down the dragon's smooth purple scales and then let her head fall on top of her hands.

_What is the matter?_

_Something isn't sitting right with me. I haven't seen any Urgals since last month, no tracks, no scent, no marks…they are planning something. Whatever it is, is not good._

_Rest easy. I won't let them get anywhere near you._

_I bet you won't._

_Have you been studying the list Brom gave you?_

_I have._

_Practice._

_Right now I just want to sleep._ The dragon blew out smoke from his nose and his sides vibrated.

_Rest now._ She land down next to him and fell asleep as he draped his wing over her.

_MAYA WAKE UP!_ The dragon yelled. Maya blinked and rolled over.

_What's wrong?_

_You slept for 2 days._

_I have been able to sleep in 4 days. What did you expect._

_There is smoke rising from the village. Saddle the dumb one and go._

_Ava is not dumb._ She stood up and walked to the black mare. She saddled her and swung herself into the saddle, _Be ready for anything. I will call if I need you._ She spurred the horse forward. It was a 15 minute gallop to the village. Once at the outskirts, She stopped the horse and gasped. Blood covered the walls.

_What?_

_The village…slaughtered…_ Her voice was distant.

_I'm coming!_

_No. Stay. There are other horse tracks over than mine leading into the village. There might be people here._ Heated anger seeped through their bond, _Don't be angry with me. I'm doing this for our safety._ She gently urged the horse into the village, Maya's deep brown eyes scanning the alleys for movement. Ava stopped in front of a mass pile of human bodies. Holding back tears and an urge to yell and curse, she bowed her head and said a silent prayer for the village. Little did she know, two of her old friends stood to her left, doing the exact same thing. It wasn't until one cried of the Urgal attack did Maya realize what was going on. She strung her bow and knocked and arrow, letting her mind flow over the magic barrier. Silently she slipped from the saddle and walked around, releasing an arrow into the forehead on an Urgal. She knocked another and hissed a word as one came towards her.

"Jierda." The neck of her opponent snapped back and he fell, leaving room for her to release an arrow and walk her way to the 2 horses. She rubbed their necks and soothed them, her eyes moving to the man pushing himself up. An eruption of blue flames glowed from the alley to her right, causing both to jump and look. 4 Urgals lay dead around none other than Eragon. Brom ran and caught him, not noticing Maya as she stood with the horses. He cursed under his breath and let the boy lean on him as he walked back to horses. He stopped as he saw Maya run her hand down the white horse's neck, the animal nuzzling her cheek gently.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Helping you. Get him in the saddle, I have somewhere we can go." She kissed the horse's nose and walked off to fetch Ava. She returned with the black mare and lead them back to the clearing.

_Company._ She said.

_Who?_

_Brom and Eragon._

_Can we trust them?_

_No, but they are as close as I get to trusting someone. Fly and I will call you when it is time to make an appearance._

_Whatever you ask._

"Where are we going?"

"My campsite."

It took them an hour to return to the camp. She slid off Ava and tethered her to a tree while she walked over to Eragon and helped him down. As he slid, her right palm flashed in Brom's direction. His eyes flashed dangerously when she glared at him and set Eragon down near a low fire.

"How long?" The older man asked.

"8 months."

"Name."

"He doesn't have one."

"You never named him?"

"We haven't agreed on one yet."

"What color is he?"

"Dark purple. I can call him if you want to meet him."

"What? Who?" Eragon asked, "Maya!" He threw his arms around her and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again, farm boy." She hugged him back and looked at Brom.

"Might as well. Eragon, call Saphira." The boy looked at Maya then the other, "Trust her."

_Brom says come._ She said.

_I'll be there._

"He's/She's coming." The teens said. They looked at each other.

"Do you have a list of names?" She looked at the older man.

"I'll run them by him."

"Okay." A great rush of wind filled the clearing as the large purple dragon landed in front of them. Maya walked over to his side and ran her hand down the bleeding wound in the membrane of his wing.

_When did this happen?_ She asked.

_When I took of. A strong gust of wind came through and knocked me into a dead tree._ He blinked his eyes at the men who stared at him, _Which is which?_

_The one staring stupidly at you is Eragon, the old man is Brom. He is finally going to give you a name._

_About time._ The dragon snorted. Brom walked over. She felt a mental barrier go up between her and the dragon while the two conversed. She walked over to Eragon who seems to have become more aware of his surroundings.

"You're a Rider?" HE asked.

"Have been for8 months, what about you?"

"6 months."

"What's you dragon like?"

"Her name is Saphira, she's sapphire blue and is slightly smaller than your dragon. Does he have a name yet?"

_Anurin_ The dragon purred.

"Anurin." She said, looking at the dragon, "Lovely name, dearest." His tail whipped across her back in warning.

"Where is Saphira?" Brom asked.

"Coming."


	6. Chapter 5

Maya sat with her back to Brom and Eragon, stretching her back and twisting around to pop her back

Maya sat with her back to Brom and Eragon, stretching her back and twisting around to pop her back.

"Maya." The old man said, "Bring your blades and fight Eragon." She grabbed them and walked to him. He unsheathed them and blocked the edges with magic. She swung them around a few times while Eragon blocked the edges of his red blade.

They stood facing each other, Maya's gentle face twisted in concentration, while Eragon stood calculating. She let her mind flow over into Eragon, reading his thoughts without him knowing. Maya took two steps forwards and swung one blade to the left, and while Eragon blocked it, she brought the other to his throat. He looked at her as she swung the blades back to her side and waited for instructions.

"Explain." Brom growled, his eyes traveling between the pair.

"No barrier." She said, "It was easy to read what he was planning." Eragon's brown eyes widened.

"Did you feel her?" His eyes were on Eragon.

"No." The boy replied.

"Again. This time, put a barrier up, Eragon." The boy nodded and cried out as Maya jumped at him with her blades, swinging one, then the other. He blocked them and pushed her back, swinging his blade at her.

Maya took a step back and blocked every swing Eragon took, her arms moving to catch his blade millimeters from her body. Amusement registered on her face as he grew impatient. He moved back and stared at her. She took a few steps towards him and thrust her left hand blade at his neck. He blocked it and was hit in the side by the other blade. She started moving her blades in complex patterns, hitting him every 3 strokes. While she was adjusting her grip on one of the blades, he knocked it out of her hand and hit her shoulder. She turned her arm and had the gleaming tip pressed against his throat again, her arms and forehead glistening in sweat.

"Good, Good. Now you see how she fights, and what it would be like to face an elf." Brom said, handing her the blade back. She sheathed it and handed him the other. He unblocked the edges and stopped to look at the blade, "Where did you get this?"

"A trader." She took it from him and sheathed it, "May I suggest you get to sleep. We will be leaving early." Brom glared at her then turned to his bedroll. Eragon walked over to Saphira and lay down. Maya glided back to Anurin. She sat down next to him, her back resting against his hard scales.

_That boy didn't stand a chance against you. He needs to be careful._ The dragon said.

_I wasn't even trying. He lacks control. He has the power, but doesn't know how to use it. It is a shame._ She closed her eyes.

_Saphira is asking if she may speak with you._ She nodded then felt a soft nudge against her consciousness.

_How did you learn to fight like that?_ The female dragon asked.

_I have watched many duel and shows dealing with swordsmanship. I have seen men try to copy me, and failed. They for not as flexible as I am. There is one reason my Eragon did not beat me. Men also do not know the balance between power and skill. Power alone is not enough, and skill means nothing without the right about of strength._

_You are wise for one so young. Eragon can learn a lot from you._

_Thank you. Your words mean a lot. Tell him that is skills with a blade will come with time. Not everyone can master a sword in a few days. It will take months._ Slowly the dragon slipped from her consciousness. Anurin's side started to vibrate.

_You are very honest, Maya. And respectful. Why is that?_ He asked.

_It was how I was raised. My guardians, the people who found your egg, taught me everything they knew about dragons, elves, and the old stories. I was told if I ever met a dragon, I was to be extremely respectful and careful. I knew some things about dragons, not as much as Brom._

_What do you know of your history?_

_Nothing. Though Mamá said there was a beautiful slender red haired woman that would come to the village once a year with the traders and would spend all day with me. Once I turned 10, she stopped coming. And that was when the Empire took control of the village._

_What else did your guardian say about the woman?_

_She was tall, extremely thin and elegant, very graceful and kind. She had a wild feel to her and walked with inhuman grace. She had cat like features and flaming green eyes. The only thing that wasn't beautiful was the way she looked at me. Papá said it was a look of sadness, fear, and slight hate._

_She sounds beautiful. You're not sleeping._

_I'm not going to. There is too much to think of tonight._

_Like what?_

_How did my family find your egg?_

_Good question. I do not know the answer though. All I know is I was in the company of a woman, then an elderly pair, and when you picked me up for the first time, I knew who to hatch for._

_And I am grateful for your choice._

_Do you know your father?_

_No. I do not._

_Does Brom?_

_Most likely._

_Why haven't you asked him?_

_I don't want to know._

_Picky human aren't you?_

_I just know what I want and what I don't want. I don't want to go to the Varden. I hate the feeling of being used, and I will not go to the empire. I will make for the desert and live alone with you._

_Travel with them for now and learn. When you are ready, we will leave._ She nodded, _Now I really think you should get some rest._

_I will be fine. You do not need to worry about me._ The camp fell silent as the male dragon closed his mind off to her. Maya sat up and leaned back against his hard purple side. She remained like that until the sun rose over the unseen horizon. Gently she pushed herself up and walked to Brom.

"Daret." She said softly. The old man sat up and nodded, "It's the closest city with supplies."

"How long?"

"A good 3 day walk for your animals. Ava can have me there and back 4 times in the same time."

"Wake Eragon, then saddle her." She nodded and walked quietly over to the boy.

"Eragon, it is time to wake up." She pushed him and smiled when he rolled over and curled into a ball.

_You may need to be rough with him, Maya. He is a deep sleeper._ Saphira said.

_I don't want to hurt him…_ Her plan slipped into the dragon's mind.

_It will work._ Maya smiled and turned to Brom.

"I will be back in a few minutes. He doesn't like to be awake." She turned to the sleeping boy, "**Rïsa**." His body rose into the air. Maya started walking in the direction of a shallow creek. Once Eragon was floating above it, she let the magic stop and watched him land in the cold water. He jumped up and ran out. She started laughing, her voice like bells. Eragon stomped off in direction of camp.

_I fear I have made him mad at me._

_No. He is laughing. I explained it to him._ Saphira's voice hummed. Maya walked back to camp and saddled Ava, watching as Brom and Eragon had their magic lesson for the day. Once she was done she sat across from Brom and looked at him.

"You have been studying."

"Yes sir."

"Make this pebble rise to eye level and circle you three times then make it land in my hand." She nodded. The stone rose to her eye level, circled her three times then landed smoothly in his hand, "I will start working with you on some longer sentences."

"Whatever you will. May we leave now?" He nodded and walked to his horse. Maya swung herself into the black leather saddle of hers and waited for them to leave the clearing before she followed.

_When we have time alone, I will ask Brom about who I am._


	7. Chapter 6

Maya, Brom, and Eragon sat on their horses a few miles from Daret

Maya, Brom, and Eragon sat on their horses a few miles from Daret.

"We can get there by nightfall, unless you wish to camp now." Maya said.

"Find a spot." Brom growled. Maya leaned over to Ava's ear and whispered something in her ear. The horse turned around and walked off.

"Follow her. She will find a place." The group walked to a large hill that was cut out on one side, "Good girl."

_Anurin!_ She cried, sending him a picture of her location.

"Maya, time for your lessons." The two walked to the side of the hill.

"Before we began, I have a question. Do you know who my parents were?" Brom's face hardened.

"I do."

"What was my mother's name?"

"Aiedail. She was beautiful."

"Aiedail. What can you tell me about her?"

"Dark brown-red hair like you, although she had the brightest green eyes."

"Was she human?"

"No. Elven"

"Elven…" Her voice broke off into a whisper. The wind blew her hair around her shoulders causing her to shiver.

"She was one of the few elves that married a rider."

"So my father was a rider?" Maya's gentle voice was distant and soft.

"Yes."

"That would explain why Anurin thought I would be a good rider."

"Now on with the lesson."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to say 4 sentences, tell you what they mean and have you repeat them."

"Okay."

"Fethrblaka, eka weohnata néiat haina ono. Blaka eom let lam. Bird, I will not harm you. Flap to my hand."

"Fethrblaka, eka weohnata néiat haina ono. Blaka eom let lam."

"Gëuloth du knífr. Dull the Knife. You will use this latter tonight when we spar."

"Gëuloth du knífr."

**"Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass. May your sword stay sharp."**

**"Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass. Why would you teach me this?"**

**"I know you well, Maya. You will travel with us for much longer. Especially when I have you either wear gloves of dye your hand."**

**"I will go with you to Daret, after that, I will make for the desert and Surda."**

**"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal. Upon my word as a Rider."**

**"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal."**

**"Promise me you won't do anything rash until the right moment, Maya."**

**"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." She said, smiling.**

**"Good. Eragon! I want you to watch us." He pulled out his blade and blocked the edges. Maya pulled one out, blocked the edges and did the same to the other.**

**The pair stood in front of each other on the hill, Brom higher up than Maya, but within her deadly reach. In a flash, they began the deadly dance, Maya winning the battle of speed, while Brom won skill. The blades sparked as they met, hissing as they rubbed against one another. Maya jumped back 5 feet and spun her blades around dangerously, the wind hissing as it was cut. In another flash, Maya had both blades pressed against Brom's throat while his was pressed against her stomach. Eragon stood with is eyes wide. Maya jumped back and coughed.**

**"You came too fast." The teacher said.**

**"Sorry. You didn't have to hit my throat that hard." She said between coughing fits.**

**"It was necessary, or we would have continued for a very long time."**

**"I have no problem with that."**

**"I do. Eragon needs his lessons." The girl growled and walked to the dragons and horses.**

**_I love that he is teaching me, but I feel as if we can do better. I'm not going to the desert. I'm thinking I can talk myself onto Galbatorix's good list. We might get along even._**** She said to Anurin.**

**_I agree. It would be a good move for us, but you must be ready for anything._**** The wise dragon said.**

**_I do as we wish then. Tomorrow once they have their things, we are leaving._**** She lay down next to him and closed her eyes. After about 15 minutes, Eragon and Brom came back, the younger covered in bruises.**

**"I take it you still need some practice." She smiled, her eyes still closed. He growled and walked to his bedroll and went to sleep, "Go to sleep Brom. Anurin and I will watch you all."**

**"Is it safe for you to be staying up all night for 2 days?"**

**"I will be fine. Sleep." He looked at her suspicious, "I told you I was not leaving until I saw you to Daret and supplies gathered." He nodded and lay down. She sat up and let her body relax. Her senses sharpened and her breathing became light and shallow. Around her she heard the silent steps of small animals, the gentle hiss of the wind as it escaped from Saphira and Anurin's lungs, the way the moonlight left against her tanned skin, the labored breathing of her companions and the light touch of the living things around her.**

**_I could live like this forever, my dear. Peaceful and free._**

**_I see nothing to hold us back. Tomorrow we make the flight to Uru'Baen and pledge ourselves to him._**

**_Never. I will not swear loyalty to him. I don't trust myself. I will find away to get make him believe us and out intentions._**

**_Be careful._**

**_I promised Brom I wouldn't do anything rash until the right moment, I might be reckless, but I know when to be cautious._**

**_Well said._**

**_I didn't know how else to put it. I think that is the best way._**

**_Rest until morning. It is going to be a long day._**** He slipped from her mind and she returned to her semiconscious state.**

**She remained that way until the sound of bird pulled her from it. She stood and stretched, finding her right arm had a long thin bruise running down it. She walked to Brom and woke him.**

**"Good Morning, Brom. Eat light and be prepared to ride. I will wake the idiot." She walked over to him and woke him quickly. He joined Brom by the small fire and ate quickly. Maya walked to the horses and saddled them while they were talking. Once the men were ready, they mounted their horses and rode off. Maya gracefully picked herself up into Ava's saddle and followed them. The ride to Daret was uneventful, with Maya's mind flowing over random thoughts, and the men riding silently. They reached Daret, causing Maya to sit straighter and tighten the grip she had on her blade. Brom looked at her.**

**"What?"**

**"It does not feel safe. Even though I can sense men and women everywhere." She mouthed, not wanted to cause Eragon any fright.**

**"Be wary."**

**  
"Aye." She looked around and then back to Brom, "Men. 20 archers and a wagon coming to block us." He nodded and rode straight. Eragon was looking around, his face pale.**

**_Eragon! Relax. Look like you belong here._**** She hissed at him. He looked back at her and growled. A wagon pulled out in front of Brom, stopping them. A man walked out.**

**"What is it you want?"**

**"Supplies. We have come a long way." The man's eyes traveled to Eragon who was pale and Maya who was thin. He nodded.**

**"Wait here. What do you need?"**

**"Enough food and water to last us a while, a new cloak for my daughter, and two pairs of gloves. One for my nephew and one for her." Brom said. The man spoke to someone who ran off to find the items.**

**"Where do you come?"**

**"The north. My daughter joined us from the east." He nodded. Maya's mind slipped from his to every other man around.**

**_I don't believe them. She isn't too starved. The way she holds herself. She looks like a Queen._**** One man thought.**

**_If I may die here and now, I will die happy. The girl is beautiful. She looks elven. I can't see her ears._**

**_Poor girl. Having to travel with her father and cousin, dressed in men's clothes. I wish Trevor told him to bring more clothes for her._**

**Maya's eyes shone with laughter and the man brought the things to Brom. He handed her the black cloak and a pair of black leather gloves. The man walked up to her and handed her a bundle.**

**"These are for you, My Lady." He bowed and walked off. Brom said thank you to the man and the trio rode out of the city. Once they were far enough away, Brom turned and looked at the Riders.**

**"Well?"**

**"The men liked seeing me. One thought I was elven, and all took pity on me for having to travel in men's clothes. That's why they gave me new clothes." She said, motioning to the bag under her arm.**

**"Eragon?"**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"Did you use your powers to make sure we were safe?"**

**"No."**

**"I wish I could stay with you longer, but I must distance myself from you." She slid off Ava's back and walked to Brom, "I will carry what you told me forever. Thank you Brom." She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "May you live long, Rider." He looked at her and nodded. She turned to Eragon.**

**"Why are you leaving again?"**

**"I can not stay in one place for long. I am a free person."**

**"Be safe."**

**"As I told Anurin. I may be reckless, but I know when to be cautious." She kissed his cheek, "Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!" She jumped on Ava's back and the black mare ran forward, disappearing from their sight in a matter of minutes.**

**Maya stood before Galbatorix's throne room, her hard brown eyes set forward.**

**_I will not falter, I will be strong. I am Maya, the first Woman Rider of this age, and the first Elven of this age. I will not let him control me. I am stronger willed than he._**** She thought in the ancient language. She pushed the doors open and walked up to him.**

**"Welcome, Rider. I have been expecting you." The King said.**


	8. Chapter 7

Maya pushed the doors open and walked up to Galbatorix

Maya pushed the doors open and walked up to Galbatorix.

"Welcome, Rider. I have been expecting you." The King said. She dipped her head in respect and walked up to him, "What is it you want?"

"I will not swear loyalty to you, for I am only to myself and Anurin. I will swear to side with you until I feel you are no longer the strongest Rider. To that I swear, as a human, woman and Rider." She said. His face reminded emotionless as he stared at her. She felt him push into her consciousness, and pushed him back easily.

"I have never heard better words from someone of a lower rank than myself."

"You must like to ruin a pact before they are made. I can turn and walk out of here and feel no regret. Do you accept what I have said?"

"Swear to it in the Ancient Language." She repeated what she said in the powerful language, "Good. I never caught your name."

"Maya. My companion's name is Anurin."

"How old?"

"Who?"

"Both."

"I am 18, while Anurin is 8."

"Young pair." He closed his eyes and thought about something, "One request, Lady Maya. When you are here, you dress and act like a lady."

"As you wish." She rolled her eyes.

"She will show you to your room." He motioned to a pale girl. She paled even more when Maya's dark eyes traveled over her. The servant bowed, "I will have a tailor meet you in your room."

"Do what you will." She followed the girl to a large room with an even larger balcony.

"I am Ayah, your servant, my lady." She bowed again and left.

_He is very generous, love. I would be very careful._

_I'm waiting for the 'evil' to show._

_Tread Lightly._ The door flew open as an old woman walked in.

"This is no way for a woman to dress." Her steady hands made short work of her belt that held her weapons and pushed her into the bathroom. After a warm bath, Maya stood in the middle of her room wearing a long black corset dress that hugged her thin body. Her hair was combed straight with a few braids here and there, pulling her long hair behind her ear, "There. That's better. His Majesty wishes you to return to the main hall." The Tailor bowed and left. Maya picked up her two blades and walked out of the room and back to the King. His face twisted in anguish and hate as he watched her walk before him.

"Filthy elven wrench." He cursed.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked.

"Your mother. What is her name?"

"I know nothing about my mother, expect she was elven."

"Is that all?"

"Aye." She shifted and looked around, "Someone is coming. And he doesn't seem too pleased.

"Stand next to me and look like a lady of power." She walked to his side and stood straight. An older man walked up to him.

"My lord. The boy you've asked me to follow has disappeared." He said. His eyes traveled to her. He bowed and whispered 'my lady'.

"Return to the barracks. I will have someone else look for him. Leave us." The man bowed low and left, "I have a job for you, My Lady. I want you to find the boy he was thinking about."

"As you ask. I have one request of you. Do not ask me anything, but about the boy when we meet again. I will not hid anything form you as long as you respect my wishes." She didn't give him a chance to reply. She left him and returned to her room. On her bed sat a black leather vest, dark purple shirt and a pair of black pants. She carefully changed out of the dress and pulled the vest and pants on. She pulled a pair of black boots on and strapped her weapons to her side. On the nightstand next to her bed sat a large silver ring with a large onyx stone set in it. A silver band with graceful writing on it sat next to it. A letter sat on her bed.

_These are a symbol of your power in the Empire. Show anyone them and you will not be harmed. You will have another coming to you once we find a large amethyst stone that matches your Dragon._ The rest was covered by black soot.

_Hid the rings when you rejoin our friends._

_I will. I had no intentions of letting them see this._ She walked out of the palace and to the stables were Ava was taken. Galbatorix stood next to her black mare.

"You are a powerful woman. Your words do much damage. It is to be expected of an elven maid."

"I mean you no harm sir. I was brought up rather poorly in a village that hated me."

"Go. I will find you and send word when I want you back." She picked herself up into the saddle and spurred the animal forward.

_Contact Saphira. Tell her to tell Brom we are returning._ The male was silent for a few minutes.

_He says to meet them in Dras-Leona._ She bent over and hissed the direction to the horse. She turned and made her way to the city.


	9. Chapter 8

Maya stood next to Ava in the middle of a vast clearing. A small creek ran through the center. She walked to the water and took her boot off. She stepped in and sighed.

_You seem relaxed._

_I am. I've been thinking, dear. There are only 2 riders that are living that could be my father. Brom and Galbatorix. Brom would have told me or I would have found out. And the way Galbatorix looked at me when I came to him in the dress…_

_He said something about an elven wrench._

_I think he is my father. I saw the man's reactions when he saw me. He knows. That's probably why he acts civilized around me._

_Do not worry about it much. Meet Brom and Eragon in Dras-Leona like you promised._

_First things first. I want to find that boy._

_It won't be hard, he's coming for you._

_Really?_

_Yes. He is just now coming through the trees. _She looked at the boy as he rode in to the clearing, his gray war-horse stopping feet from Ava.

"Good day, sir. What, may I ask, might you be doing here?" She asked.

"Traveling. Is that wrong?" He replied.

"No. But it is dangerous. I myself ran into a herd of Urgals a few days ago. Nearly didn't make it."

"Why are you traveling alone?"

"I lost my father and cousin a few weeks ago and I am trying to catch up to them. They were headed to Dras-Leona." She looked at him, "I don't mean to be rash, or blunt really, but is there any chance that you would accept a quick sparring match?"

"We would kill each other."

"No. I would stop before I would kill you."

"Do you have a name?"

"Maya. You?"

"Murtagh." Ava whined and moved closer to her.

"Someone is coming. I don't feel safe anymore. Follow me." She pulled her shoes back on and jumped into the saddle. Ava took off at a slow gallop. The pair moved about 5 miles before Ava stopped, "What are you doing traveling alone?"

"Tracking."

"Ah. So you are hunting something? So am I."

"I thought you said you were looking for your family."

"I never said why I was looking for them."

"Murderer."

"Aren't we all?" She smiled and ran her small hand down Ava's neck, "We can't go on much farther tonight. We can make camp here and then continue to the city."

_Slavers! Be ready!_ She cursed under her breath and tilted her head a little, an arrow missing her head by millimeters.

"You're getting rusty, old man. You could have had her." A male said. She turned her head and looked at the men. There were 2 men, an older man on a horse and a younger on foot.

"She moved."

"No she didn't. She couldn't have kno-" He was interrupted by an arrow going through his throat.

"I do not care for men who think others are used only for their work." Maya hissed, knocking another arrow and aiming for the remaining man. He bowed his head and waited, "and I do not kill those who want death. You will have to find your own way to die." She shot the arrow into the heart of the horse and tapped Ava to move on.

_You have his attention._

"Do you kill that freely?" He asked, looking at the fierce woman in front of him.

"If one makes an attempt on my life, it is only natural for me to retaliate." She shrugged and looked forward.

"Have we met before? I've heard the same saying from a woman like you."

"I do not believe we have met."

"Really?"

"Stop talking please. I can not hear when you speak." She brushed her hair away from her ears and turned to him once he gasped.

"You're elven?"

"No, I'm not. I just have pointed ears." She rolled her eyes and turned her head.

_They need you in the city. Say good bye to your friend and move it._ Anurin's deep voice vibrated in her mind, sending shivers down her back.

"I need to go." The pair said together. She smiled and nodded.

"It was nice talking with you, sir. Have a safe hunt." She spurred the horse forward and disappeared.

_Why would Galbatorix want me to bring he back?_

_Who knows. Now that you know him, maybe you can find out._

_True. Why do they want me in the city?_

_They found where the Ra'zac are and need you to accompany them._

_The what?_

_The creatures that kill Garrow._

_He's dead?_

_So clueless, love. That's why Eragon left the village. He left to seek revenge._

_Revenge killings gets one no where._

_Exactly._

_What?_

_You killed the man for cutting a few strands of your hair._

_I did not._

_You can not lie to me._

_So what if I did. That means nothing._

_You are hopeless._

_Love you too._

_--_

I am thinking about changing the title of this story.

if you please go to and search tearz-of-the-darkness and click on the poll titled New Title for my Eragon Story and take it, I would love it.

please take it and help me out. any suggestions for future chapters are welcomed too.


	10. Chapter 9

Few hours later, Maya sat in a semi-clean hotel's bar her brown eyes traveling around slowly at the different types of people

Few hours later, Maya sat in a semi-clean hotel's bar her brown eyes traveling around slowly at the different types of people there.

_Brom and Eragon will meet you there. They are on their way._

_I'm in no hurry. Tell them to be careful. People are already talking about them._ Her brown eyes flashed to the bartender who was chatting with another man and pointed to her every now and then. The door opened and the male Riders walked in.

_Over here._ She called to them. Brom turned to her and walked over.

"You can quick. I thought you would be in the desert." He said.

"I had a change of mind. I went to Gil'ead. It's an ugly city. Much like this." She rolled her eyes, "How are things with you?"

"The idiot almost killed himself."

"Now did he." She looked at him, "I guess that would be a lovely story, but I don't think this is the place to talk."

"Do you have a room?"

"Not here. I'm towards the center more."

"How did you get the money?"

"Slavers. Killed two on my way here." He looked at her, "They aren't going to need the money."

"You stole money from a dead man?" Eragon asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Meet us here tomorrow morning. I will have either Saphira or Anurin wake you."

"Sure. Sleep well, gentlemen." She stood up and left. She walked down the cramped streets, fighting her way through Slavers, carts, horses, and people.

"Hello there Miss. You seem like a lovely lady. What should you be doing traveling alone? I can sell you this wrench for 500 crowns." A man said, grabbing her arm. She looked at the strong girl and nodded.

"I will take her. Here is the money." She handed him the 500 crowns and looked at the girl again, "Come with me." She bowed and walked to her side. The slaver smiled and turned to count his money. Maya cut the ties to 20 of his bags and pocketed the money quickly. The slave girl looked at her, eyes wide. They moved farther down the street until they came to a nice hotel, "Do you have a name, girl?"

"No."

"Can you keep your mouth shut when you are told to?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do not call me Ma'am. I am not your master. I am your friend. The only reason why I brought you is because the man behind me was going to buy you and you can only image what he had planned." The girl stood shocked.

"Thank you."

"No need. Lets get you something nice to wear and have the inn keeper draw a bath for you." She lead the girl to a clothing store and handed her 3 dresses, 2 pairs of pants, 4 shirts, and 2 leather vests, "You are going to be traveling with me and my family. We are leaving the Empire and heading to Surda. From there, we are splitting up. They are going to the Varden, and I am going to the desert."

"I will go with you."

"Good. I thought you would. Let us pay and leave." They walked to the counter and Maya convinced the store keeper to let her pay only 1/4 of what it actually is. Then they walked back to the inn and to her room.

"You are really good with words, miss."

"Maya."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Maya."

"Oh."

"And I am thinking of a name for you."

"Will you give me a list and let me choose?"

"The least I can do." She started listing names, starting with Human names, then into the Ancient Language.

"I like Garjzla. What does it mean?"

"It means light."

"Can that be my name?"

"Yes. That shall be your name."

_Brom says get rest. It is going to be a lone day tomorrow._

"We need to rest. We have a lot to do in the morning. You may sleep in the bed, Garjzla."

"No. I can't. It isn't right."

"I hardly sleep anyways. Go. I will be fine." She sat down to the bed with her back against the wall.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She looked at the bed and laid down on it. With in minutes, Garjzla was asleep.

_He's not going to like that you have her._

_Not my fault._

_Yes it is._

_I couldn't let her go through with what the man had planned. It would have killed me._

_Such a gentle person._

_Such a gullible woman._

_That is what will make you a strong Rider. Compassion, care, love. All of these things Galbatorix lacks, and Eragon is too blind to see._

_Gentle, care, compassion, love? All of these things did not make it. They died in the village when they turned on me._

_They are still there, little one. You are just too stubborn to realize it._

_On to pressing matters. You know the other reason why I saved her._

_What do you see in her?_

_A strong sense of people. She is like me. And she can use magic. With the proper teacher, she can learn a lot._

_How are you going to tell Brom?_

_I am just going to tell him what I told you. Everything._

_Good luck with it, love._

_Good night, Anurin._

_Good night._


	11. Chapter 10

Maya stood in a corner of her room, adjusting the front of the black silk and velvet dress. Garjzla sat on the bed, dressed in a light blue dress of the same fabric.

"Maya. Where are we going?" The girl asked.

"To help my friends." Maya replied. She put the two rings she got from Galbatorix on her middle and index finger of her left hand and turned to the girl, "We go no where with out weapons. Here." She threw 2 daggers at her and strapped one of her blades to her side. Her quiver and bow sat under it.

"so heavily armed?"

"For someone who spent 16 years of their life as a slave, you speak extremely well."

"I haven't been a slave for 16 years. I spent 15 years in Galbatorix's court." Maya's body tensed as she turned to look at her.

"15 years in his court?"

"yes. My mother one of his top assassins and magic teachers."

"wow. That's really amazing." The older girl rolled her eyes and tighten the belt around her forearm.

_Brom says leave now._

"Lets go." The pair walked out of the hotel and down the streets to the hotel where Brom and Eragon were staying. Once inside, they were met by the men.

"Maya." Brom hissed.

"Garjzla." The Female rider replied, motioning to the silent girl next to her.

"How do you do, Garjzla." He bowed to her. He grabbed Maya's arm and led her off to the side, "Who is she?"

"A lady of Galbatorix's court. She was sold into slavery and I saved her. She choose the name. I helped." His eyes traveled to the ring on her hand.

"Traitor."

"Never a traitor, always an ally. I will never betray you or Eragon. I am on my own, testing my limits."

"He will follow you-"

"He does not know where I am."

"He can find out."

"We have a mutual understanding, he doesn't ask questions, I hide nothing. He remains the stronger, I stay. If he holds back on me or Eragon or myself become stronger than he, I leave. I am free to do anything. All I have to do is answer him when he wishes to see me and come when he calls for war." She brushed her long hair back, "The rings are a symbol of my power, and will make sure I am not harmed in any city."

"Does your friend know about Saphira and Anurin?"

"Not yet. I'm still thinking on that. What are we to do today?"

"Ask question, find out anything you can about the Ra'zac."

"I'll head to the inner circle of the city. Garjzla will accompany me."

"Stay connected."

"Aye." She walked back to Garjzla and Eragon, "My lady, let us have our fun in the richer portion of town."

"As you ask." The women walked off, leaving Brom and Eragon speechless.

"Who was that?" Eragon asked.

"Garjzla."

"Why is she with Maya?"

"You will understand later. Get moving."

Maya and Garjzla sat in a bookstore, silently watching everyone who walked by.

_Garjzla._ Maya said. The girl jumped and looked at her.

"Maya?"

_Think your words and I can hear them. I am going to show you something, you must believe everything you see. Before I do that, I need to tell you something about the group you are traveling with. Eragon and I are Dragon Riders. Our dragons are named Saphira and Anurin respectively. Brom is one of the oldest riders, his Saphira was killed. Now watch and learn. I will answer any questions along the way._ Images of Maya's childhood, her time traveling with Brom and Eragon, Galbatorix and her offer, to the buying of Garjzla.

_You had a rough past, Maya. Who was that man that you would play with in the village?_

_He was the only other outcast. He died a few year ago from an attack._

_Behind you. There is a man that looks like one of the elders from your village. Turn and look at him._

_If he sees me he will try to kill me._

_He is walking this way. What do we do?_

"Excuse me ladies, but do you-" He said, stopping when he looked at Maya, "Murderess Traitor." His hand went to a dagger at his belt, but before he could move, Maya had her sword out and pressed against his stomach.

"Murderess, yes. Traitor, never." She hissed in his ear. The man at the counter looked at her. She moved her middle finger and he saw his King's mark.

"Outside, My Lady." He said. Maya picked the large Elder up and threw him outside.

"Never walk into a town you do not know and call someone a traitor. They may get offended and kill you."

"You are a traitor. You betrayed the village." He tried to stand up but was pushed down by her foot.

"Never a traitor." She turned and walked back to the store. He jumped up can charged at her, dagger ready to kill her. She side stepped at the last minute and let him fall on her blade, "Always a Murderess, never a traitor." She hissed again. She pushed his body off the weapon, cleaned it on his shirt, sheathed the weapon, and walked back to Garjzla.

_What did you do, Maya?_ Brom's angry voice yelled.

_Killed._

_Why?_

_He attacked me._

_Meet up with us at the inn by sundown. Have you explain everything to your friend?_

_Yes. She is not offended and will not speak._

_Good._ His presence slipped from hers.

"Come Garjzla. We will head to the Cathedral." The girl walked over to her and they walked to the church.

_This is a sick town._ Anurin's rich voice vibrated in their minds.

_Who's that?_ Garjzla asked.

_My most trusted friend. Nothing to worry about. I agree. This place is sick. I will bring this up with Galbatorix when we see him next._ They walked into the church and walked to a corner.

_Did you not understand something from what I showed you?_

_You were clear on everything._

_Good. I'm glad. What do you think of this place?_

_It is not a safe place. Why did we come?_

_We came because it is the last place Brom and Eragon would look for me. I need a few minutes to myself and to hear your views on everything._

_I agree with what you did. You could not have done anything better. You are stronger than Eragon, correct?_

_Stronger, no. Wiser, yes. And far more able in the art of magic._

_Can you teach me?_

_Yes._

_Really?_

_We are connected you can find anything you wish from my mind. Just don't cross my barrier that hides things you will never need to know._ The elder looked over her shoulder and tapped on the desk. _I guess I was wrong. Eragon would come here. Be ready for anything I feel as if something is about to happen._ The younger looked around, her crystal eyes locked onto the black robed figures at the door way. Maya cursed and jumped up. Eragon saw the glimmer of her sword and turned around. He cursed and knocked an arrow.

"Fool. Do not stand there! Move! Garjzla, follow him, do not let him stop for anything." The magician jumped up and ran after Eragon. The Ra'zac walked up to her, the room filling with men.

"Silly girl. You think you can survive us. Foolishness." One hissed.

"You touch me, and your master is not going to be please with you."

"We have no master."

"That's not what Galbatorix told me."

"You will address him properly, wrench." The other hissed.

"I will do no such thing."

"Then die." They charged at her, but before they got within 2 feet of her, she had her hand up and dark stone and the silver gleamed. They stopped and bowed, "We is sorry, Miss. Forgive us." They turned and fled.

_Brom! Ra'zac are here._


	12. Chapter 11

Brom the Ra'zac are here

_Brom the Ra'zac are here!_ She called, running after the pair.

_Eragon told me. Saddle your horse and move. Gate closes in a few minutes!_ The older man yelled. The Rider jumped to the side, narrowly missing an arrow shot by an archer. She hissed and ran back to her hotel. In a few minutes she had the room packed and everything tied to Ava's new black leather saddle. The girl swung herself up and spurred the black mare forward. With amazing speed, Ava caught up with Eragon and Brom.

"The gate, woman!" Brom yelled. Searching through her mind, she and Garjzla said the spell to hold the gate open, "Arrows!" Placing the gate of Garjzla, Maya held up her hand and said:

"**Letta orya thorna!" The arrows stopped moving and fell harmlessly to the ground. The three horses ran out of the city, and Garjzla let the gates slam shut. The girl placed her head on Eragon's shoulder, her hair falling around her gently pointed ears. Brom caught this as well and looked at her.**

**"Garjzla!" Maya barked. The girl sat up and looked at her. Maya moved her hand and motioned for her to sit with her. With a swift gentle movement she was sitting behind Maya, her thin pale arms around the elders waist. On they rode, placing many miles between them and the city.**

**"I can go no farther." Eragon said, after about 10 hours of riding. It was pitch black, visibility a few feet in front of a person. Maya and Garjzla were leading the party, the younger on Ava and the older walking next to her. Maya's bright eyes turned and caught Brom's tired expression. She whispered a few words to Ava and the horse turned and brought them to a nice clearing. Saphira and Anurin sat together, staring at them as they rode/walked up. Maya smiled and ran to Anurin, kissing his nose lightly and resting her forehead on it.**

**_It is good to see you Maya._**** The baritone voice of Anurin hummed.**

**_I will never do that again. 3 days without being near you._**** She kissed his nose again and walked to Saphira, ****_My beautiful dragon. How are you?_**** Her blue eyes locked with Maya's.**

**_I do not know why you would chose to side with that evil man. I respect your wish, and will not say a word to Eragon. But you _****_will_****_ tell him._**** She said, her voice a low rumble.**

**_When I feel it is right, my dear. Thank you Saphira._**** She placed her hand on her side.**

**_So he gets a kiss and I get a pat on the back?_**** Maya laughed and walked to her face.**

**_I figured you were mad at me and if I tried, you would bite my head off._**** She placed a light kiss above one of Saphira's giant blue eyes and laughed as she licked her with her forked tongue. Brom mumbled about being watch and fell asleep. Eragon was curled up next to Saphira, while Garjzla stood next to Ava, running her hand down her black mane.**

**"Garjzla." The girl looked at her, "You left out that your mother was Elven."**

**"It was not important."**

**"Something like that is to be shared. You know that I am half elven."**

**"I did not know that."**

**"It was part of the information I gave you." Both girls tensed as the two Ra'zac walked into the clearing, swords drawn.**

**"Good missy. You brought them to us. Wess Thanks you." One said.**

**"I did nothing of the sort." Maya drew her blade and looked at them, "I will not have them harmed."**

**"He said we bring them unharmed. We do." Saphira roared, but stopped with a glance from Maya.**

**_If they harm you, Saphira, I may never be free of Galbatorix. Do what they want. I will not let them harm him._**** The blue dragon looked at her and settled down.**

**"That's a good dragon. We wouldn't want to hurt him, now would we?"**

**"You lay one finger on him and I will kill you." The Huntress growled. Garjzla looked between the creatures and the standing rider. Maya drew her second blade and looked at them, "Make it look like I put up a fight. They do not know I am working for him."**

**"We dare not hurt you." Maya looked at the ground in front of them and hissed a spell, lighting the ground around them on fire.**

**"Funny. I will do anything to hurt you." The Ra'zac hissed as one threw a dagger into her shoulder. She cried out and fell to her knees. Garjzla attempted to move to her but was stopped by Maya's cold glance, "**Slytha" The other girl swayed before falling to her side. A pair of harsh hands pulled Maya's arms behind her and bound her tightly. The tallest enemy kicked her stomach and walked away. They bound the others and removed the weapons from all four. Maya took a deep breath in, and winced as her shoulder moved.

"Lets see what we have here." The started picking through the weapons they had, "Nice blades, Lady Rider."

"Touch them, and they will be through your head in minutes." She whispered. They whipped their heads around and looked at Eragon who was begin to stir. Maya's eyes began to blur, and her body started to sway.

_You're losing too much blood._ Anurin growled.

_Lend me the strength to remain conscious. I don't want to pass out. Not with Eragon's life at stake._ A warm feeling spread through her and her sight returned to her just as an arrow passed in front of her and buried itself into the shoulder of the smaller Ra'zac. The taller one fled as more arrows filled the area, stopping to kick Eragon's ribs in. The smaller turned and threw a dagger at Eragon, only to have Brom jump in front of it. Maya's eyes widened.

"No!" Eragon yelled, before passing out. A tall figure dressed in black walked into view, his brown eyes looking at Maya, who's eyes were on Brom's still form.

"You're family?" He asked. Maya looked at him, "I thought you said you were trying to kill them."

"Lied. Untie me." He walked over to her and cut the rope off her wrists. She placed her hand on the dagger and pulled it out. Garjzla jumped and opened her eyes. She glared at Maya and walked over to her. She healed the bleeding wound and walked away.

"Who's she?"

"Friend. Stop the bleeding on him. I'll take care of the idiot." She walked over to Eragon and hissed as she lifted his shirt to see the large bruise growing. She then walked over to Saphira and removed the chains off her and ran her hand down the smooth scales.

"Should you be standing? It looks like you lost a lot of blood."

"I'm fine. I'm going to put on some more comfortable." She bent over carefully and picked up her bag. Then she walked into the trees and changed out of the black dress into a pair of black pants, black shirt that she tied above the bruise on her stomach, and a pair of dark brown boots. She walked back to find Eragon sitting next to a low fire eating.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at the dark spot on her toned stomach.

"Tried to set them on fire. One threw a dagger at me, the other kicked me." She said, tossing Garjzla the saddle for Snowfire. She put it on and looked at Maya as she saddle the other 2 horses, "If we stay any longer, we are going to be over run by soldiers."

"What about him?" The Male rider pointed to Brom.

"Litter. Anurin or Saphira can carry him. Or, I can hold him while we ride, but it will be slow."

"Can you find wood for it?"

"can you help me?" she looked at their guest. He nodded and disappeared into the woods. Maya walked in the opposite direction and came back with 2 long pieces of wood and a few bright colored fruit. Eragon sat next to Brom, looking at his face, "Nothing to fear, Rider. He is a strong man. He will survive." She laid the two pieces of wood down and waited for Murtagh to come back. Once he did, the pair began work on the litter. Once it was built, Maya laid Brom in it and moved back as Saphira took him and flew off.

"Thank you for your help, sir. If I were you, I would turn and get as far from us as you can." Eragon said.

"And go where? Anyways, interesting things happen around Dragons and their riders." He mounted his horse and rode up to Ava and Garjzla.

"Follow if you like. Don't come crying to me if you die." Maya said.


	13. Chapter 12

Saphira is growing tired

_Saphira is growing tired. We must stop and rest. I have found a cave that will fit all of us._ Anurin said, sending the directions to Maya.

_We will be there._ She replied.

"Garjzla! Let Ava lead us. Anurin gave me directions, and she has them." The elf nodded and let the black mare walk to the cave. The cave front was in a sandstone cliff about 50 feet from the ground, unseen from the ground and large enough to fit the Dragons, 4 horses, and the 5 people. Eragon walked to the back of the cave and knelt down next to Brom. Maya walked to his side and placed her hand on Brom's forehead.

"Why?" Eragon asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did he jump in front of me."

"Without you, sir, Saphira will not survive, without Saphira, there is no chance of dragons. Most importantly, without you, there is no hope." She ran her hand through his hair, "Cry for him later. Right now, I need to think. Go up front with Murtagh and Garjzla." He stood up and left. Maya knelt down next to Brom and placed her forehead against his arm. With the contact, their minds joined together.

_Maya?_ Brom asked.

_I am here. What do I need to do? Eragon is not ready for you to leave. Neither am I. What must I do to save you?_

_There is nothing you can do. I must give you the information you need to get Eragon to the Varden._

_I am ready for everything._ Millions of words filled her mind, from Brom's history, to her own history, to the details of magic and the ancient language.

_Teach Eragon everything I showed you. You are the last hope for him. Be his teacher._

_I will. I will miss you, Rider._ She lifted her head and wiped her face off. It was dark in the cave and only the sound of the 4 sleeping people. Brom's left arm came across her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Eragon! Eragon! Help me!" She yelled. Murtagh sat up and ran to her.

"What's wrong?"

"He's fever has gone up and is messing with his head. Damn it, Eragon. Wake up!" She grabbed Brom's arms and held him to her, "Sh, sir. Calm down. Nothing's going to harm you." Eragon ran up to her and looked at Brom. The old man opened his eyes and hissed brandy.

"This is no time to drink." Eragon said.

"Do not question him. Go!" He ran off and threw open all of the saddle bags.

"Here." Garjzla said, handing him hers. He walked back to Maya.

"My hand." He poured it on Brom's outstretched hand. Maya ran her fingers over it, wiping the dye off his hand so that the silver gedwëy ignasia shone at them.

"You're a rider?" Maya folded Brom's arms across his chest and let him lean on her.

"Was a rider. My Saphira was killed. Thank you Maya." He whispered, placing the rest of his weight on her. She placed her forehead on his shoulder and listened as he spoke to Eragon. He took a deep breath, shook, and stopped moving. His skin grew cold against Maya's warm body.

"**Sé mor'ranr ono finna, Brom." She said, picking him up and placing him on the stone bed. Once he was resting there, she stood up and walked out of the cave, following the small trail up to the top of the cliff. Once there she sat down and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts travel over every piece of information she gained.**

**_He placed a lot on you._**** Anurin said.**

**_I will live with it. It is our burden to bare. Eragon will be taught, and my strength increased._**** She traced patterns in the loose sand.**

**_Are you going to stay with them?_**

**_Until Eragon learns, and I no longer fear life._**** She looked at the sand and sighed. A detailed picture of Brom stared up at her, ****_Lets fly._**** The purple dragon flew up to her and waited for her to climb to his shoulders. She wrapped her hand around one of his spikes. He took off into the black sky. The pair flew all night, crossing the Harzoc desert before midnight, and reach Uru'Baen before dawn. Then they flew back to the cliff just as the sandstone was lit by the sun.**

**_Tomorrow night. We do the same thing._**** He stretched his wings and folded them to his side. As they settled, Eragon and Murtagh walked up, carrying Brom between them. Eragon walked to a corner of the stone top and used magic to make a deep hole. Maya walked up to him and watched as he placed Brom in the tomb and released the stone. Both Dragons walked up to it and touched it. The sandstone turned into a pale purple diamond tomb, Brom's flawless face look peaceful as rainbows danced across the tan skin. Maya walked up to it and placed her hand on it, the diamond shuddered and the base changed into a pattern of dragons, ranging from an egg to a full grown dragon.**

**"My gift to you, my friend." She said, kissing the top of the diamond. She left Eragon to himself and walked back to the cave, picking up her saddle bags, and tying them to Snowfire's saddle. Garjzla looked at her.**

**"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.**

**"No. I'm not. Brom left me in charge of Eragon." The two boys walked into the cave and looked at the girls, "We leave now. Brom's tomb will be a beckon for the enemy. The sooner we leave, the better. Saddle the horses. Eragon, come here." He walked to her. She placed her hand on his chest and hissed a few words, healing him completely. He looked at her awkwardly, "Brom left me in charge of finishing your lessons. He gave me everything I need to teach you. Only you can choose to allow me to teach you." She picked up her weapons and tied them to her waist. She grabbed Snowfire's reins and lead him down the steep slope. Once of the ground, and everyone else was around her, she placed her hand on the sandstone and it smoothed itself out, the foot path disappearing and a set of words engraved in it.**

**"Why did you do that?"**

**"It protects him. Any but the few I left loopholes for will burn once they touch the stone. My final and greatest gift to you." She swung herself onto Snowfire and spurred him forward. The others followed her. She did not let them stop until they put miles between them and Brom's tomb. It was pitch black when they stopped and Maya slid off Snowfire and walked to Eragon, "Spar." He nodded and slid off. They blocked the edges of their blades, "I meant you as well, Murtagh. Garjzla, you can watch and learn." He looked at his blade, then her.**

**"I would kill you."**

**"No, you won't. Give me your sword." He handed it to her. She blocked the edges and handed it back to him. He tested the balance and nodded. The trio stood around each other, the gleaming purple and black edges of Maya's blades glowed in the dim fire. She charged at the boys, dodging their blades and swinging her, knocking Murtagh off his feet and Zar'roc from Eragon's hand. While he stumbled to regain his blade, Murtagh jumped up and locked Maya into a grueling blow to blow sword fight, neither gaining the upper hand until Eragon jumped at Maya from the side, causing her to block him with one blade, and parry Murtagh with the other. She blinked her eyes and tripped Murtagh and pinned Eragon to a tree with one blade against his throat, while the other sat on Murtagh's chest.**

**"You missed." Garjzla said, looking at Murtagh's blade that was sticking out of Maya's shirt.**

**"You guys are good. Only Brom has defeated me in single combat, and you almost had me in two on one. Rest now. Tomorrow while we ride, you learn more words and the basic principles of how to defeat me." She sat down and leaned against Anurin's side. They mumbled something and retired to their blankets. Garjzla laid down on her blanket and fell asleep.**

**_You have not shared what Brom gave you._**** Anurin said, nudging her with his nose.**

**_He told me about his past, how him and my mother were like siblings, up until my mother 'married' Galbatorix. Then how my mother hid me from him, fearing what would happen to me, along with stealing an egg from him. What history lies about is there were 4 egg in his power, you, Saphira, and two more. And the lying bastard is the reason my mother is dead. Brom told me she died protecting him and Joed as they escaped Uru'Baen with Saphira's egg. Massive duel, ending up with her forfeiting and dying._**

_What about you? What did he tell you do to?_

_He told me my loophole gave me my freedom. When I told him I would stay with him as long as he was the strongest Rider, I would answer him. Well as it turns out, I am not physically stronger than him, but I am mentally. So I am free. I never would have thought I would be this quick._

_You were vague in what you said. I'm sure he knows of this and will use it to his advantage._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, _This is a lot to learn in one day. Tomorrow we will plan a route to Gil'ead._ The pair settled down together and watched as the rest slept.


	14. Chapter 13

Just before dawn, Maya woke everyone with a soft, harsh whisper.

"I let you sleep as long as I could, but we must move. It is no longer a good idea to stay in one place for long." She said. The horses were saddled and there was a cold meal by the dim fire. They mumbled as they began eating. Once they were done and ready to go they mounted their horses and rode off.

After a month of hard riding, the small group came to Gil'ead. Over the course of time Maya and Murtagh became closer, fiercely protective of each other and the brains of the group. Garjzla and Eragon as well grew closer, unable to deal with Maya's authority they bound together to seek shelter from her rage.

They were camped around a very small fire while they made plans.

"I can get in and out without being seen. I'm not being chased after either." Maya said, eyeing Eragon and Garjzla, "It is safer for you to remain here with Saphira and Anurin. If anything happens, they can get the information from me to get you to the Varden."

"I agree with you, but it would be less conspicuous if we went together." Murtagh said, his eyes on the fire, "We could get in quick. Not that it matters that we aren't found. They will release us, but they would take you to Galbatorix in a heartbeat." Eragon opened his mouth to reply when Maya cut him off:

"True. Saphira! Anurin! What are your views?"

_He stays with me._ Saphira said, wrapping her tail around him.

_Agreed. Garjzla will not be going either._ Anurin said, wrapping his tail around the half-elf.

"Dragons win. You two stay here. We ride on Ava." She walked to her mare and swung herself up. Murtagh climbed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Do not move, stay hidden, dose the fire." She spurred the black mare forward and the pair disappeared into the night. They rode up to the gates.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked.

"No one you need to worry about. We are just travelers looking for shelter for the night." Maya said. The guard nodded and let them in. Maya cleared her head and let her mind touch those around her.

"Can you find him?" Murtagh whispered into her ear.

"Just did. Do you wish to go speak with him while I go rumor gathering?" She felt him nod as he slid off Ava.

"Meet you back here in 20." He walked off. Maya rode up to a bar and tethered Ava next to a pure white horse.

"Hey, beautiful." She whispered. The horse looked at her and whined, "Shhhhhh, I'm not going to hurt you." She placed her hand on the horse's neck and ran her hand down the his powerful neck, "So soft. You're a noble horse, I can feel it. Beautiful horse." She leaned forward to it's ear and whispered in the Ancient Language, "I will return for you. A noble such as yourself does not deservers this life." She kissed his nose and walked into the bar. She forcefully smiled at the bartender and sat down in a corner, her back to a wall but where she could see the whole place. She emptied her mind and let it flow over the room, picking out information she needed.

_The Shade is here. He'll kill me if I don't get back to work._

_Damn it. The shade is coming._

_The elf can't take much more of this. She will die if no one stops him. But everyone is afraid of him._

_That girl in the back, she looks similar to someone I meet in Uru'Baen. I wonder if it's the same girl._ Maya opened her eyes and looked at the man that was walking towards her.

_Maya! We leave now!_ Murtagh's frantic voice cried. She gentle stood up and walked to the bartender.

"The white horse out front, who does he belong to?" She asked.

"The gentleman behind you." He replied. She turned around and looked at him.

"What is the price for you noble steed?"

"100000 crowns." The man said. Maya lifted a bag from her pocket, "But for a beautiful lady like you, take him. He's a pain, he won't listen to anyone." She smiled at him.

"Thank you sir." She walked out of the bar just as Murtagh swung himself up into Ava's saddle. She pulled herself up on the white horse, used magic to untie them and spurred him forward. Ava was at his side, Murtagh bent low over her side.

"Who's horse?" He asked.

"Mine. His owner gave him to me, said he was too much of a pain to ride." They rode out of the city and across the small field to Eragon and Garjzla.

"Were we followed?" The older boy asked. Eragon shook his head.

"What happened?" The male rider asked.

"Someone recognized me." The older pair said.

"Both of you?" They nodded.

"Let me eat and I will tell you." Murtagh sat down next to the dim fire while Maya walked to Anurin and Garjzla.

_A shade, an elf, an elven-bred stallion, me, and the general that meet me in Uru'Baen._ She said. Garjzla's eyes widened slightly.

_No need for alarm. We just be careful and cautious were we tread._ Anurin said, blinking his eyes. Maya nodded and sat down between the base of his neck and his left foreleg. She placed her hand on his side and sighed.

_No matter what happens, Garjzla, remain with Eragon. You have chosen a path I can not follow, for you have chosen his path._

"Why?" The brown-haired elf asked.

_I am returning to Uru'Baen once they are safe. I can not go to the Varden. You are a free person, Garjzla. Do what you will, but I will not have you join me._ The other opened her mouth to protest but was cut off, _No. Do not say a word. Saphira, make sure she stays with you. Her story does not follow mine anymore._ With that, Maya leaped up and disappeared into the night. She found herself walking towards the city once more.

_I understand why you are doing this, but explain it to me._ Anurin's baritone voice hissed.

_Where we are going, Garjzla does not need to follow. We are walking the line between freedom and slavery, life and death even, and she does not need to walk this path again. You told me once that compassion and love are the strongest things I have._

_You have grown up, little one._

_I am becoming more obvious of where my story is going to end._

_You have nothing to fear._

_I have everything to fear. Let me know when they are asleep. I will return then._ She stopped walking and sat down on the damp grass, her dark brown eyes scanning the area. A gentle smile broke over her as she watched the wind dance over the tall grass, casting an eerie glare under the pale sky. She remained sitting for a few hours, her peaceful state was ended abruptly when she heard Saphira roar and Anurin's voice commanding her to return. She jump up and ran back to them, bow out, strung, and an arrow drawn across it. She reached the camp, just as an Urgal swung a club at Eragon. She released the arrow and jumped back into the darkness. The group was over taken by Urgals, Saphira and Anurin flying off with Garjzla and Murtagh. Maya dodged trees as she ran to the horses, cutting the ties and commanding them to follow the dragons. She quickly turned around and slid to a stop.

A group of Urgals stood in front of her, sneering and pointing at her. They charged her, she swung her blades out and with a fierce cry, started to kill them. On and on they came, when she slew one, 5 came to replace it. She spun around, her eyes moving wildly around the attackers. From behind, one hit her side with a blunt blade, cutting her side. She hissed and killed it with a single word. It fell dead as a pale man with blood-red hair and the same colored eyes walked to her. Maya fell to her knees, leaning against one of her swords as he placed his hand on her cheek. Her brown eyes narrowed as she pushed herself up to attack him. He kicked her injured side, sending her to the ground with a painful cry. The last thing she heard was:

"Tie and drug her. Throw her into a cell opposite the other. She leaves in the morning. The king wants to integrate this one himself."


	15. Chapter 14

Garjzla and Murtagh sat together, both of them staring at Anurin as he tore through multiple trees and snap at Saphira when she tried to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" Murtagh asked.

"Maya was captured." She said, "She's on her way to Uru'Baen to face Galbatorix." Anurin roared and shook himself, "She's telling us to remain with you and Eragon until he is safe. Then He goes to her, and I stay with Eragon."

"Why is she doing this?"

"she's giving us time to free Eragon and for Eragon to learn a vital lesson." Garjzla's face paled, "I have no clue what she means, but she told me to tell you that the sky is freedom and the answer to your question is yes." A faint smile appeared on his face.

_"Freedom." He asked, "What is freedom to you?"_

_"I'm not ready to share that with you, sir." Maya replied, stretching out so she was laying with her head on his lap and closed her eyes, "What about you?"_

_"I'll explain later." They sat together in silence for a few minutes, "Do you like me?" She opened her eyes and looked at him._

_"Do you like me?"_

_"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Eragon growled. Maya threw a rock and him and sat up. She leaned against Murtagh, placing her head on his shoulder and jumping slightly when he wrapped an arm around her waist._

_"When the time come, you will know the answer to your question." She whispered into his ear._

"Tell Freedom is being with her, and the answer to her question is yes." The girl nodded. Anurin looked at him with his giant purple eye.

"You like Maya, don't you." She said, motioning to the dragon.

"I do."

"Then it is your responsibility to make sure she is returned to us unharmed." Murtagh nodded.

"We need a plan."

"Already ahead of you." She started explaining.

"That will work."

Maya woke up feeling very sore and dizzy. It took her a few minutes to clear her head before she could think straight.

_I was hit by a blade, bleed, knocked out by a shade, and I'm heading back to the one place I would rather die than go to._ She ran her hand down her side to find it healed. She slowly stood up and looked around. Eragon sat on the floor in the cell across from her, staring down 3 cells.

"Rider." She hissed. He looked at her.

"Maya?"

"Who else. I don't have much time here, but remember these words, Compassion and love are things I have, you are too blind to see, and Galbatorix lacks. Stay gentle, Eragon. Listen to Murtagh and Garjzla, and please, for the love of everything, **do not do anything stupid.**" Just as she was finished a group of men walked in and opened her cell. They grabbed her roughly and bound her hands. From there she was lead to a cart. Something was forced down her throat. She coughed and it sat in the back of her throat.

"Why do we have to carry her all the way to Uru'Baen? Can't she ride?" One of the men asked.

"The Shade told me she must remain drugged and restrained. She is just as powerful as our king." Maya moved and spit whatever she was fed on to the ground and wiped her mouth on her shirt.

"No need to drug me. I figured the King would order someone to bring me to him. I would restrain me, though. I'm not in the greatest mood." She shifted and sat cross legged.

"stop talking to us."

"No. I won't stop talking." The Captain backhanded her. She spit at him and turned her head, "I was being nice." The company started moving.

_Murtagh says freedom is being with you and yes. Are you coming back?_ Garjzla asked.

_Not this time. Eragon knows. You have the plan and be quick. They drugged him and there is an elf there. If you can't get to him, free the elf._ She broke off with her friend and smiled gently.

"Why are you smiling?" The Captain asked.

"I pictured 100 ways I can kill you, all of them slow and painful. Would you like me to explain?" Her grin grew as the Captain rode off. The rest of the trip was quiet and painful.

They reached the capital 3 weeks after they Gil'ead. Maya was led up the stairs and thrown in front of the king.

"Welcome back, Maya. I hope you enjoyed the last taste of freedom you will ever have."


	16. Chapter 15

"Welcome back, Maya. I hope you enjoyed the last taste of freedom you will ever have." Galbatorix said. He motioned for her to come to him. She was pushed up to him, "I will not be so gentle with you this time. You deserve what ever happens from now on." He grabbed her throat and squeezed, "You are mine to control, you do what I say. You will never have freedom again, unless I say so." She glared at him, causing him to squeeze harder.

"Burn in hell." She spat. He dropped her and motioned to the guard.

"Lock her up nice and tight in a cell. No food or water until I say." They nodded and picked Maya up.

"You can not break me. The elders tried, Brom tried, and you will fail." She tore her arm from the men and walked between them, her head held high.

Garjzla sat under Anurin's wing, her mind wondering.

_She is fine._ Anurin said.

_I know. I've seen the way Eragon looks at the Elf. He doesn't notice anyone anymore._

_You're jealous._

_I am not._

_No use lying to me. Do not fear. Saphira says Eragon is only protective, he cares only for you._

_Really?_

_Yes. She is yelling at him right now._

"Garjzla, may I speak with you?" Eragon asked. Anurin lifted his wing and pushed the girl out. They walked to the edge of camp, "I feel horrible, I haven't spoken to you in weeks."

"You've been busy. I understand."

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure how I feel…I like you, Garjzla. You are the most beautiful person I know." She blushed and smiled.

"I feel the same way."

Maya sat curled up in a corner, her already thin frame was thinner, her bone easily seen.

"Do you agree with my terms?" Galbatorix asked.

"I am growing tired of saying no. I swear to you, I will not turn on you like I did last time, but I will have my freedom. I will come when you call, and I will be there for you in time of war. I will not lay here and die. I refuse your offer, and give you mine." She said in the Ancient Language.

"Good enough for me." He opened the cell door and motioned for her to stand.

"I would love to, but have you forgotten? I haven't eaten in weeks." A guard walked in and helped her stand. They walked back to the throne room. Maya was lifted onto the arm on the chair, while another man brought her some food. She ate slowly and listened as Galbatorix was making plans for war.

"What do you think?" He looked at her.

"We know the Varden are somewhere beyond Surda. Where exactly we are not sure. I say, send enough Kull into the desert with me at the head. I can easily find anything." He nodded.

"Only if the Shade goes with you."

"Why?"

"I still don't trust you."

"I understand. But why the Shade?"

"He is the only one who can kill you if you betray me."

"Fine. Let me call Anurin and we will leave."

"I want to see your dragon."

_Anurin, I leave for the desert. Please tell me they are safe._

_Almost. We are almost there. There is an army are Kull on us._

_Lying Bastard. Leave now, I will be waiting._

"Kull are already on their trail. Anurin says my friends are trying to out run them, into a valley of some sort." A faint smile appeared on her face, "I know where the Varden are located."


	17. Chapter 16

"Filthy, lying bastard I hope you rot in hell." Maya cursed under her breath as she watched Durza play with some of the Kull.

"I heard that, Lady Rider." The Shade replied.

"Did it ever occur to you that you were meant to hear it?" She glared at the back of his head.

"That is no way a young lady should be speaking."

"I wasn't raised a lady, sir, if you forgot. I spent my 18 years living in fear. And Fear does not teach one manners." The white stallion she 'stole' whined under her, "Shhhh, little one." She ran her hand down his neck, "Anurin is close. Vrael is becoming unsteady."

"Vrael?"

"One rider must honor those before." The white horse whined again as Anurin landed silently in front of the company. He stretched his neck and touched his nose to her forehead.

_Murtagh has something for you in the saddle bags. He bought it from the Varden._ The dragon said.

"So this is the mighty Anurin. He doesn't look that strong." The Shade circled the dragon, "Pitiful. I thought you would be bigger." Maya slid off Vrael and walked to the shade, punching him across the jaw.

"Insult me all you want, Durza. Insult Anurin, and you will die." She walked to Anurin and placed one hand on his side and grabbed the leather strap to the saddlebags. She opened it and pulled out a letter and a silver necklace with a dragon wrapped around a heart. She climbed up into the saddle and opened the letter.

_Maya,_

_I hope this reaches you in good health. There are some things I must tell you. Mainly who I am. I am the only son of Morzan. Hate me for not telling you. I would understand. But I wanted to tell you. You have the right to know my family history. They have me locked in a cell. I told Eragon that they would recognize me, but he wouldn't listen. Garjzla is likewise imprisoned. She refused to answer who she is and punched one of the guards because he was hurting Eragon. Strange things happened once you left. They have gotten close. When he wasn't flying with Saphira, he was riding next to Garjzla. Likewise with her._

_I am in good health, although I am locked up, I get three meals a day and anything I want. I asked Ajihad if he would get me a necklace for you. He laughed and said he would have it to me in hours. I hope you like it._

_The dragon represents who you are, and the heart is my love for you. Anurin protecting our love._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Murtagh_

"Lady Rider, would you come off your dragon?"

"Burn in hell, evil" She slid off Anurin and walked back to Vrael, "If we wish to reach the Varden soon, I suggest we speed things up. We don't rest for anything, we ride until we reach the mountains." The Shade smirked and followed Maya.

_I am catching something from him. What is his problem?_

_He is waiting for me to screw up so he can kill me. He doesn't like me much._

_If he kills you, I die as well._

_He knows that. Galbatorix gave the order to make sure I didn't act out._

_How long will it take to get to the Varden?_

_How long do they need?_

_Give them about a week._

_3 days. That's the most I am willing to try._

_Then three days._

Eragon laid next to Saphira, his eyes closed and his mind wondering.

_Why did Garjzla refuse to be searched?_

_She knows things about Maya and the Empire. They would think she served him. _Saphira said, blowing out a puff of smoke.

_Couldn't you help her? What about Anurin? Where did he go?_

_Maya called him. He went to her. She didn't want our help. She told me she would rather die than have them tear apart her mind._

_Where is Maya?_

_Anurin said she was captured by the King._

"Argetlam. Ajihad wishes to speak with you." A boy said. Eragon stood up and climbed down. He followed the boy to Ajihad's office. Once there he saw Garjzla sitting in a chair, her blue eyes staring at the Leader.

"Come in Eragon. Garjzla and I were just speaking about you." He said.

"What?" Eragon stuttered.

"Clueless as always. I told Ajihad everything I knew about the empire and he granted my freedom as long as I stay with you." The girl said, laughing lightly. He looked at her, mouth open slightly, "Close you mouth dear. Who knows what you might catch." Ajihad laughed at the pair.

"I leave you in Eragon's hands, Garjzla. If you mess up once, it's on him also."

"I have no intention of messing up, sir. Thank you for your trust." She stood up and bowed then followed Eragon out, "Take me to Murtagh."

"What? Why?"

"Anurin sent me some information I must share with him."

"Information?"

"I'll tell you with him." She looked at him, "Trust me, Eragon. Please." He nodded and lead her through the city and to Murtagh's holding area. The guards smiled at him and let them in. Murtagh sat on a chair in the corner looking at them as they walked in.

"Maya got the necklace. She loves it, and when she sees you next there is something waiting for you."

"What's wrong?" Murtagh asked.

"Maya feels that the Varden aren't safe anymore. Galbatorix is sending an army in our direction. She fears the worst, hopes for the best."

"Why didn't you tell Ajihad!?"

"She's not sure where they are. She doesn't want to weaken the Varden's strength so she is out looking."

"You could have warned him."

"She told me not to."

"And you would lie to the man that controls your future if she told you to?"

"I would lie to anyone for her. She saved me from hell, and I owe her so much for it. Think on her words, Eragon. Compassion and Love, use them to your advantage. Maya did, and now she as me." Her blue eyes flickered like a flame in her anger. Eragon hung his head down.

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You act on your impulses. Nothing I can do about that." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Take care Murtagh. I'll be back in a few days to see how you are doing." She smiled and lead the Rider out of the room. They walked back to the Dragon's hold. They spent the whole night together, talking about random things until Eragon was called away.

"It's time." She said softly, picking up her weapons and leaving to change into the armor Maya gave her.

Maya stood next to the Shade under ground, around her Urgals shifting uneasy. Anurin stood next to her, his eyes scanning the way ahead.

_Are you sure you want this?_ Anurin asked.

_Yes._

"The way is clear. I hear men and dwarves preparing for war." Maya said, her brown eyes hidden in the semi-darkness.

"Good, good. Kill all, leave no one alive." The shade walked away from her.

"I'm sorry Murtagh…but this is how is it meant to be."


	18. Chapter 17

Maya stood behind Anurin, changing into her armor. She sighed and latched the light breastplate around her. She wrapped the leather belt around her waist and started placing her weapons where they went. Once she was done she stepped out and looked at him.

_Any regrets?_ Anurin asked.

_None._ She smiled. The shade walked up to her.

"Who did you steal that from?" He sneered. Maya punched him across his face.

"Galbatorix gave it to me." The purple-silver armor gleamed, "They have archers. Shields up as soon as we break through."

"As you wish My Lady."

"And there are two people you will not touch. You can do what you please with Eragon, but you leave the half-elf and Murtagh alone."

"As you wish." He bowed and walked away.

_No one can be saved tonight. Things will go ill for the Varden._

_I know. I will save as many as I can. Killing only those who threaten us._ The army grew quiet.

"Listen, all of you. You have your orders, obey them. Follow the Shade and myself. Kill all that stands in your way, fear nothing but death itself!" Maya yelled. The Urgal cheered and began moving, running through a cave. Metal on metal reached her ears as the overwhelming fear filled her senses.

_They fear nothing but the blow of death. Strike fear into the heart of all men opposing us. Fly, my dear._ The path into the cavern was clear so Anurin took off, squeezing through the door. Cries and Saphira's roar echoed in her ears as she walked out. She felt Eragon's mind push against hers.

_Traitor! Why would you do this?_ He yelled.

_I did it for the best. Nothing happens on its own. Be careful, Eragon. The Shade has it out for you._ She swung her swords and killed 3 Urgals; _I will help you as long as I can. Tell me Garjzla is safe._

_She is._

_Good. I will meet you in battle._ She dodged arrows and worked her way into the Varden's ranks. Her blade cut through 100 Urgals by the time she returned to Anurin's side.

_Battles will go on, lives will be ended, time will go on, and names will be edged in history forever._ She looked over the field and locked eyes with a pair of brown eyes. His glare turned into shock, then returned to hate.

_Take to the air, my dear. I don't want you harmed._ She ran her hand down his smooth scales. The purple Dragon took off, leaving Maya. She walked forward, killing the monsters, knocking humans and dwarves out. Garjzla passed her, a smile on her face as her daggers dug through the enemies.

_Murtagh is looking for you._ The girl said.

_I figured he would. You gave him my message?_

_Yes._

_Good luck to you, my friend._ Maya continued to make her way through the Varden. She passed the elf; she looked at Maya with a cold glare.

"I'm not here to kill." Maya said in the Ancient Language. The elf nodded and disappeared. Murtagh swung his blade at her, catching her left blade.

"Traitor." He said.

"I have no choice. After I was captured I was taken to Galbatorix. He made me swear to him that I wouldn't walk out on him again. He drugged me and got me to swear my unending loyalty to him. I'm stuck between his blade and yours. Which will be the one to kill me?" She pushed him away. He looked at her, and then charged. The pair was locked in an even battle of strength. Around them, Urgals and men fell.

Maya swung her blade around and clipped him across his chest. He shook himself and caught Maya off guard and dented her breastplate. She took a deep breath and coughed, before swinging her sword and knocking him off balance. She lost her balance and ended up on top of him. Her long hair fell to the side and covered their faces from others.

"No matter what happens tonight, know that I love you. Never forget that." She pulled a gold necklace out of her pocket and handed it to him, "That will protect you from most magic. I must go. The Shade is calling me." She pushed herself up and went to wake away but Murtagh caught her arm and spun her around.

"I love you too." He kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and pushed him back.

"Take care of yourself, Murtagh." She disappeared into the mass carnage. The Shade appeared in front of her, a growing smirk filling his face.

"Kill him."

"You do not control me, Shade."

"It's not my orders."

"I would love to see the moment Eragon kills you." He grabbed her throat and pulled her close.

"I will be the one killing him, Lady Rider. Now you have your orders. Go." She turned and walked back to Murtagh. She sheathed her blades and looked at him. He turned to her.

"What's-"

"I have my orders, I refuse my orders. This is apart of my freedom, which I said was untouchable." She hissed, "He told me I have to kill you…"

"No…"

"I won't kill you. I can't kill you." She shook her head and closed her eyes, "Let me be truly free." She hung her head and waited.

"I can't kill you either. What are we going to do?" He smiled.

"I go and kill the shade before Eragon gets to him." She kissed his cheek and ran off.

_Anurin! Come get me! I need to find the Shade!_ She blocked a blade and tripped the man attacking her. She knocked him out and walked on. She found herself standing in front of the elf.

"Who are you?" The elf asked.

"Maya, Rider of the Purple Dragon you saw earlier."

"Why are you here?"

"I do what I'm told. I have no choice."

"You haven't touched one man. Why?"

"I am on your side, just stuck under the eyes of Galbatorix."

"You can speak the Ancient Language fluently. You're the first human I've seen do that."

"I've had one of the best teachers." Anurin landed behind her, "Forgive me. I must go. I will end this quickly." She climbed on Anurin's saddle and he took off.

_The shade will die. I'm sure of that._


	19. Chapter 18

Time for the Shade to die

_Time for the Shade to die._ Maya said, running down a long spiral stair case. When she reached the bottom she took off, following the faint trail of her target. She skidded to a halt in front of Durza, his maroon eyes locked with her brown eyes.

"You left your post. Did you kill Murtagh?" He laughed. Maya drew her swords and looked at him, her eyes narrowing into a heated glare. The Shade stopped laughing and looked at her, "I have no time to kill you. Go find a different way to die." She swung her blades at him, catching him off guard and slicing his arm. He punched her and drew his blade.

"Finally a battle worth fighting." She said softly as he sent a ball of energy at her. She dodged and tapped the ground, "Stenr reisa." A wall surrounded Durza sealing him away from her. The wall cracked and fell apart as he charged at her, swinging his blade wildly. She blocked his swing and swung her purple blade around at him, catching his hip. He kicked her back, sending her flying into a wall. She let out a pained scream and fell into a pile on the floor. He let out a dangerous howl like laugh and walked to her. He pulled her up by her hair and looked at her.

"Pitiful Rider. You have no strength to fight me. Such a disgrace to you and your legacy." He ran the tip of his blade across her right cheek. She raised her eyes to look at him. She kicked him, causing him to release her letting her fall to her knees.

"I may not have the strength to fight you in single combat, but I am never alone. Never at all forget the strength of a Rider and his dragon." She stood up and swung her blade. The pair locked themselves in a battle of skill, Maya gaining the upper hand in speed, but losing in strength and stamina. Durza went to stabbed her, but the blow was parried, knocking Maya off balance. He took this chance to run his blade threw her armor. She stopped moving and looked at him.

"Know you will die, Lady Rider. Slow, painful, and it will make me happy to watch you suffer." He twisted the blade, making Maya scream out in pain, "Slow and painful."

"You can burn in hell for all I care. Brisingr!" The blade exploded in purple fire. It danced its way up the blade and engulfed his hand. He howled and backed off. Maya fell forward and coughed.

_Maya. What happened?_

_I'm not strong enough…he managed to cut open my side from my spine and across my left hip in a diagonal line…Send Eragon. He is the last hope._ She closed her eyes and stilled her body.

"You're lucky he is coming. You can die by yourself." The Shade kicked her hip and walked off.

_Relax Maya._

_I would love to._ She took a deep breath and steadied her shaking form. She opened her eyes. Her vision blurred and dulled, her head began to spin. The last thing she remembered was Anurin yelling her name and Eragon yelling Brisingr.

Maya awoke feeling dizzy and weak. She opened her eyes to find herself laying in a bed with 20 armed men around her. She looked around the small room, judging distance from her bed to the door.

_Don't try it._ Anurin said.

_They have me trapped. I will not be forced to suffer Galbatorix's wrath because I didn't try to free myself. _She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, faking sleep.

_You're weapons are with me, I'm heading back to Uru'Baen. I will tell him that you are coming._

_Thank you. So how do I get out?_

_Take the information out of the dwarf's mind that is standing outside your room. He is a guide to the tunnels. Find your way back to the safe point. I will try to meet you there. I'm outside the city now._

_See you soon._ She let her mind flow to the dwarf outside and pulled the information out of his mind. She raised her hand and grinned when she felt the hilt of a dagger under her pillow, _Thank Garjzla for me once I leave._ She pulled the dagger out and quickly took out the men around her, all 20 dying silently. She pulled on a pair of black pants, then a black tunic which she tied so it rested above her navel. Maya pulled her hair back and tied it in a bun with a piece of leather, before killing the dwarf and running off, hiding herself in the shadows if anyone got too close. By the time she reached the tunnel that would lead her to her freedom, a cry of alarm broke out.

"She's gone! Find her!" She grinned at their efforts and disappeared down the long tunnel.

_Meet us here._ The slimy voice of one of the Twins said. A picture flashed through her mind as she made the adjustments to her path.

_Just so you and your brother know, if you think you can control me, think again._ She stopped moving and pressed herself against the wall, _Urgals? You sent Urgals to collect me._ Once the small band of Kull passed her, she took off running again, hiding herself from passing men and dwarves.

_Hurry. We need your assistance._ She widened her strides and slid to a painful stop. In front of her stood a small band of men and a few dwarves, with the Twins and Murtagh standing mixed with them.

_I'm here. What do you need?_

_Attack us with the band of Kull behind us._

_No._

_You will do what we say._

_You forget the chain of command. The Shade is gone, so you listen to me. I will follow you, but I won't attack._ The Twin growled as his presence slipped from hers. _They scare the hell out of me. Next on the list to kill, The Twins._ Anurin's laughter brought a smile to her as she watched the following scene play out.

The Twin's group marched forward with little enthusiasm. Down the tunnel was an opening surrounded by people she could make out. Silently she stalked their shadows, watching their every move for a sign of danger.

"Urgals!" Some yelled, the voice too far for her to register. The company was over run by Urgals before Maya had a chance to move. She stopped following them and let the Urgals do their job. Within 5 minutes, everyone was dead, excpect the Twins, Murtagh, and the proud looking dark-skinned man. More Urgals poured out of the tunnel, capturing 3 of the 4 remaining. With a dark glance, Maya understood what was happening.

_Take your boyfriend and move._ Anurin roared. Maya ran up to the Urgal that held Murtagh and silt his throat, catching him and running off.

_No you don't. Meet us at the safe point. We take him to Uru'Baen._

"Over my dead body you will." She hissed, pulling Murtagh farther down the tunnel.

"Why are we running down a tunnel where you have no clue where you are going?" He asked.

"I know where we are going. I just hope they take the long way around. Take off your tunic. Make it look like you fought, and didn't survive. We have a long way to go." They stopped for a moment while he did what he was told. They started running, only to have Maya's body freeze and stop moving. The Twins walked up to them and growled.

"Why aren't you stilled? Grab her. Make sure she doesn't move. As for him, knock him out." One said to the Urgals behind him. They did what they were told and carried the off.

_I hope they die a slow and painful death._ She hissed. She then softly said a spell that removed the magic from her and stabbed the Urgal carrying her in the temple. She landed silently on her feet and walked next to the Urgal that carried Murtagh.

"I so sorry, dear. If I had know this path was the one we were walking on, I would have killed us. I'm sorry."

After a slow and painful march back to Uru'Baen, Maya and Murtagh stood in front of Galbatorix, the former silently cursing her luck, the latter hoping for a quick end.

"Welcome back, Maya, Murtagh."


	20. Good news my faithful readers

Silent Hunter's sequel, Amethyst, is now ready to be posted and read. The firt chapter is up and waiting for someone to be the first reviewer.

i thought i would let you know, that as soon as this story is over, i will be posting one of the ones i started between the end of sh and the start of amethyst. it will be the one that i'm farthest in and like the most.

look forward to weekly, if not daily, updates.

_brokenmisfortune_


End file.
